


The Stars are Among Us

by In_love_with_too_many_fandoms



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, One Shot, Short, he wasn't prepared, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms/pseuds/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms
Summary: Yuri just wanted to spend a nice night stargazing. He wasn't expecting to see his idol.ORAU of Viktor and Yuri's meeting





	

“Yuri!” I could hear my mom scream to me from inside the lobby. “Come inside already! It’s getting cold.” 

I sighed, which made me realize I could see my breath. I tore myself away from the telescope and trudged into the lobby room. I realized I wasn’t going to accept defeat. “I’m just going to get a jacket and then go back outside, okay?”

Now, it was my mother’s turn to sigh. “When you put your mind to something, you won’t quit, will you Yuri?” 

I ignored her and ran to my room. I walked in and threw on the first I saw, which turned out to be a very thick sweater that was about two sizes too small. Shrugging, I figured it would do. I walked past my mother to get back outside and observe the beauty that is the night sky. I passed my mother and she let out another heavy sigh. “What am I going to do with you, Yuri? You have phases. First it was ice skating, but then you get too upset and refuse to after a loss. Then, you become absorbed in the night sky. What’s going to be next? I ask because I care Yuri!”

I didn’t want to deal with her constant berating, so I plugged my headphones into my phone and pressed play. As the music enveloped me, I looked into the telescope. I was looking for any constellations that looked familiar from the book that was lying open on my desk right now. As I was searching for Ursa Major and Ursa Minor, I lost complete focus of the telescope. Panicking, I began to rapidly adjust the focus on the scope. No matter what, whether I enlarged it or minimized it, the image remained black. 

Disappointed, I went to pack up the telescope for the night. At that moment I learned what was obstructing my view of the night sky; a man was standing in front of it. “Hello?” I called to him wearily. It was difficult to see him since he was standing in the shadow mainly. 

He stepped out into the light and who I saw stunned me. Viktor Nikiforov was standing in front of my telescope! I was paranoid that I wouldn’t be able to see any stars, but the real star was standing right in front of me.

“Hello, Yuri,” he said. “I saw your performance online and was thoroughly impressed. I’d like to be your coach.”  
I opened my mouth to speak, but I was so stunned. There was only one proper reaction to do at that moment, which wasn’t my proudest moment; I fainted right in front of my idol.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for this little drabble and refused to go to bed until I finished it. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment or kudos if you did! They are always greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
